Home Cooked Ans
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Based off of 'Home Cooked Eds.' An, Ann 'n Anny learn that the Kankers are on vacation... in Anny's front lawn.


Rachel drove like the wind, shifting uncomfortably in her family's mud covered tractor as she drove up the cul-de-sac to Double-N's house, where a sign was taped to the garage door read 'Ans Service Station.' As soon as she drove over the hose, Anny lifted the garage door for her, wearing a blue hat and a bow tie, "A customer!" she cried, then motioned for her friends to come out. They did, each wearing overalls over their shirts. Double-N carried a rag with her and An wore a white baseball cap on her head. The three girls dashed out, as Rachel hopped out of her tractor and looked at the Ans, bouncing from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable, "Hello An girls! I must use your restroom!" she cried, looking as if she might burst.

"Restroom's for paying customers only, Rachel. It looks like your tractor could use some work." Anny said, while feeling a bit bad about taking advantage of Rachel's full bladder, but the girls were, once again, broke, and needed to make a little extra money. Plus how could Anny run a business when people only came around when they had to use the bathroom?

Rachel tossed Anny the fee and Anny informed her that the keys were in the garage and once inside and that it was the first door to the left. Rachel dashed inside as Double-N walked up to her, "Was that coagulation of dirt and clay Rachel?" she asked, uncomfortable with the amount of dirt on the girl. Anny smiled at her, Double-N frowned, "Did you give her permission to go into my house!" she demanded angrily, knowing it would take _forever_ to scrub all that muck out of her bathroom, hallway and who knew where else. "She'll track mud!" Double-N cried. Anny rolled her eyes at her friend, "Relax, she'll never make it inside." Anny purred, pointing to Rachel, who was dragging the key, which was attached to a heavy motor, from Double-N's garage to the door.

"MAY THE FLEAS FROM YOUR COW INFLAME YOUR RUBARB!" Rachel cried as she desperately dragged the key and engine to the front door. Double-N watched, disturbed as Rachel struggled, until the sound of a motor made her jump and realize that Anny was no longer beside her.

In fact, Anny was sitting in the driver's seat, "Let's bring her inside, girls!" she cried, pointing towards the garage. Anny pulled at a lever and pushed on the gas… only to surge backwards and swerve around the neighborhood blindly, screaming as she tried to get the tractor to go where she wanted it to but failing.

Double-N looked to An, "That's really something I'd expect you to do, An." she told her. An hung her head, "It's really something I wanted to do, Double-N." she said sadly.

Then a loud crash was heard and the girls dashed over to find that Anny had kind of crashed the tractor into a house. An and Double-N ran towards their friend who was lying on the ground no her back, the steering wheel still in her hand. She sat up, a huge smile on her face.

"WOOHOO! DEMOLITION DERBY, GIRLS!" she shouted, pointing to the tractor that had smashed into the house, "Cool crash, huh, An?" she asked.

"I've seen better, Anny." An said, unimpressed. Anny and Double-N looked at her, confused.

"What?" Anny asked as An walked towards the crash and indicated the damage, "Look, the tractor is still intact," she walked over to a tree with half of the top of it almost ripped off, "You could have done a lot more with the tree," she then pointed to the broken fence posts, "and you hardly wrecked Karen's fence."

Anny and Double-N looked at An, concerned that she could plan out the perfect way to crash a tractor into a house, yet the girl couldn't tie her shoes without tying the laces of her shoes together three times and tripping before she got it right.

"And the steering wheel…" An went on to say, Anny lifted it up and she and Double-N looked at it, wondering what she'd say next. An picked it up and held it over her head, "Should be rammed over your head, like so." She then slammed it over her head, breaking through the steering wheel so it was now a very unattractive black necklace.

"Oh _excuse me_. I'm such a _hack_." Anny snapped, then stomped towards her house, "I'll be in my trailer." She grumbled, only to smack into an actual trailer.

"Anny got a trailer!" An cried as Anny shook her head, trying to get the stars to stop dancing in front of her eyes. When she finally did, she looked up at it confused and angry, "What's this thing doing on my lawn?" she demanded.

"Seems some misinformed out-of-towners have lost their way." Double-N observed.

"Yeah?" Anny asked, annoyed that a bunch of lost losers had decided to park on her lawn. She rolled up her sleeves as she cried, "Well I'm sending it back!" She then began to push against it, her feet bouncing against the ground as she tried, but it was all in vain, finally, with her hands on the side of it and her feet firmly planted on the ground, she looked over at her friends who were standing there, waiting for something to happen, "An!" Anny shouted, "Give me a hand!"

An shoved Double-N's hand into her face, "Found one!" she said, then chuckled at her own joke.

"This joke is older then my Mesozoic Fossil Collection, An." Double-N said, un-amused by An's tomfoolery.

An stared at her for a second, trying to process what Double-N had just said, only for her to say, "Oop, there it goes… yup, my brain stopped."

Suddenly they heard a sound that sent chills up all three girl's spines.

The girls had heard it often enough, usually right before something really _bad_ happened. They looked wildly back and forth, trying to see where it was coming from as the sound persisted.

"Did you hear that?" Anny asked, fear pushing her voice up an octave, as the three girls stood silently, frozen with fear, as the sound came again, only louder. "KANKERS!" Anny cried, her eyes wide with terror and her heart throbbing in her throat.

"And we're in the open!" Double-N cried, horrified of what might happen if the brothers were to find them.

"Hide in here!" An suggested, shoving her friends against the door of the trailer and pushing them inside. The girls glanced back and forth wildly, as the boys' laughter got louder, they needed to hide, but where? The place was a mess, but not a big enough one to hide in! Anny spotted the TV and the wooden stand it stood on, the back of the stand was hollow and just big enough for the girls to squeeze into, Anny tore the back of the TV open and shoved the mechanics out of it, making a small space for their heads, "Quick!" she cried, "In there!"

"Anny, I'm not sure that's such a…!" but before Double-N could finish, the door slammed open and to her horror, _Larie Kanker_ walked inside, his back towards them a video camera in his hand and pointed outside, the sight of the blue haired Kanker made her leap inside, with An and Anny right behind her.

Larie kept the camera on his brothers, "Wait till dad sees this!" he said, a little proud of his camera work as he backed inside their home, he was wearing a brown shirt with green squares with yellow outlines, blue shorts, a purple hat with a red feather and his normal tennis shoes. Jay walked into the shot, he wore a robin's eye blue collared shirt and orange shorts with green blobs, an orange baseball cap and orange flip flops. "Hey look! I'm on TV!" he cried, then waved, "Hi dad!" Tee shoved him inside the trailer, "Move it, Jay, I'm beat!" he said, he wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt with pink flowers, white shorts and a white visor, then glared at the camera, "Larie, get that stupid camera out of my face!" he shouted, grabbing his brother and tilting him so he got a nice shot of the ceiling. Tee stopped and looked around the trailer, disappointed that it still wasn't clean.

"Hey, I thought this place was supposed to be cleaned up by the time we got back." He said, much to the girl's confusion. "I'm calling the manager." He said, a little put out that their trailer wasn't miraculously clean when they had arrived home from wherever they had been earlier.

Jay sat down on the sofa and pulled out a spatula from behind the couch and used them to scrape his flip-flops off his feet, "My feet are _killing_ me." He whined as he peeled the thin sandals off his feet with the utensil, sighing in relief when he finally managed to scrape the shoes off his feet. "Vacations sure are tiring!" he cried out, sounding exhausted as he put his feet on the floor, leaned over, scratched his butt and grabbed the remote from underneath his seat. "What's on TV?" he asked, not realizing that, through the thin dark screen he was looking at, the Ans all looked at one another, panicked, they were going to be discovered! They were doomed!

Luckily Larie leapt onto the couch beside him and snatched the remote from him, "You always pick something stupid!" he informed his younger brother, who scowled at him and cried, "Hey!"

Tee knocked his brothers off the couch and snatched the remote, "Move over! We're gonna watch that infomercial we saw yesterday, that guy's hair is still bothering me." He said, "I mean, is it real or is it a wig?" he asked his brothers.

"Wig." Larie replied plainly.

"Real." Jay disagreed, picking up a TV guide and beginning to skim through it, trying to find something else they could watch that they could all agree on.

"Let's watch and find out." Tee said, turning on the TV. The girls watched in horror as the boys could now clearly see them on their television screen. They sat there, frozen for a second, unsure what to do.

The Kanker brothers sat, stunned for a moment, then glanced at each other, either their girls were _on_ TV or their girls were _in_ their TV. They looked back at the TV, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Uh." Anny said, trying to make sure they didn't realize that the girls were not only in their home and inside their TV, but that they broke it so they could hide in there. She didn't want to be trapped in a Kanker death grip with Tee holding her up like an infant only to smash her into him and cuddle her before smothering her with kisses.

She lifted up Double-N's arm and started rubbing An's head against it as she said, "We use new Stench Away deodorant." An smiled, she liked it when someone rubbed her head, Double-N giggled at the feel of her friend's hair ticking her armpit. "Keeps me dry and fresh!" Anny said, all three of the girls giving them nervous smiles.

The brothers looked at one another, there was only one way to make sure that the Ans were really on TV, and that was to change the channel. If their girls were still there, then their vacation had just gotten a whole lot better!

Tee smirked, "That junk wrecked my clothes." He fibbed, giving them an excuse to change the channel.

"Gimme that thing!" Larie cried, eager to see what would happen next as he pushed the button. Double-N made an 'err' sound, nervous as to what would happen if Larie caught her inside his own home, she began to shake, making it sound as if it was moving. Knowing Larie, he'd rip her out of there, pin her to the ground and kiss her all over, he'd probably take her skirt off while he was at it.

"Requesting back up!" Anny cried, glad that Double-N had stepped up and thought of something good. "We're in hot pursuit!"

"It's my turn to drive." An informed her, then pressed her face up into the screen, she then tilted her head, "Beep! Transfer please!" she said, then turned over too far and knocked the TV and the three Ans onto the floor.

"Well, if it isn't our girlfriends!" Tee cried with smirk.

"Who'd a thunk we'd see you three here." Larie purred, licking his lips.

"Yeah, in our home of all places!" Jay agreed, a large grin creeping up his cheeks.

"We've been looking for you." Tee informed the girls.

The Ans shook with fear. The Kankers had been _looking for them_? That was _never_ good!

"Yeah!" Jay agreed, sticking his feet out and wiggling his toes at them, "We need tutor guides!" he said, trying to sound alluring.

Tour guides? Anny suddenly got mad, who the heck did these jerks think they were! She stood firmly, glaring at the brothers, "Forget Tour Guides!" she cried angrily as her friends cowered behind her, "Just get your stinking trailer off my lawn!"

The brothers smiled at them and put their arms around each other's shoulders, "But we're on holidays!" they said in unison.

"Uh oh." Anny said, cringing, "Tourists."

"Sun!" Tee said cheerfully.

"Sweat!" Jay cried proudly.

"And souvenirs!" Larie said with a happy smile, pulling out a paper sack and dumping out the contents onto the floor. Revealing the contents to be a microscope and about twenty pairs of pure white girls' underwear. Double-N's eyes widened in horror, "Those souvenirs look suspiciously familiar…" she said, looking at Larie, her whole body shaking with fear. Larie smirked at her, Double-N looked as if she was about to burst into tears, "YOU STOLE ALL MY CLEAN UNDERWEAR?" she demanded to know. Larie's smile only grew bigger, "Clean_ and _dirty." He clarified. Double-N was quaking, not only were boys in her bedroom, but Larie had stolen all her underwear and mixed the clean with the dirty and… she paused.

'there were boys in my bedroom.' She thought, terror gripping her throat.

She looked back at her friends, "THERE WERE BOYS IN MY BEDROOM, ANNY!" she screamed in horror.

An ran to comfort her as Jay scraped Plankette down his back, "These locals sure know how to make back scratchers!" he said, smiling.

Jenny was glaring through a window, looking livid as Jay happily used her friend as a back scratcher. 'Soon.' She thought darkly, 'I'll have you back, soon, friend.' Then slipped away, to plot a way to get her wooden friend back.

An and Double-N scooped up her underwear and her microscope as Anny shouted, "Why don't you Kankers get lost!" she seethed. It was bad enough that their stupid trailer was on her lawn, but they went into their rooms and took their stuff! Who did that? She didn't care if these jerks _were_ on holiday, the girls had suffered enough. An scowled, also wanting to help her friends, "And you can forget about any lovey-dovey stuff!" her friends looked at her, stunned that An had been stupid enough to remind the Kankers that they had crushes on the Ans and that they were in their trailer!

The brothers smiled darkly, "Lovey-Dovey, huh?" Tee asked as they crept towards the girls.

"An, you dolt!" Anny hissed as the boys leapt onto them. The girls screamed as they ran around the trailer, making it bounce and shake as the boys chased them through their home, lips puckered and ready for lovin'. The Ans dashed from the Kanker's trailer. Anny first, Double-N second and An last to shut the door. Jay popped his head out, Plankette under his arm, and puckered his lips at her, "AHH! FLOUNDER!" she cried, slamming the screen door in his face and running away as he continued to make a kissy face through the screen.

Jenny watched from a distance, scowling. 'Soon,' she told herself, 'you'll have her back soon.' Then she slipped away.

The girls ran to Anny's house and locked the door behind them, only, just to make sure the Kankers couldn't get in, they started shoving furniture in front of the door as a blockade. Anny had put a chair and a trash can to block the door and Double-N was pushing the TV and it's stand towards it as well.

"Come on, An!" Anny cried, her voice pitched with panic, "Hurry up!" Double-N finally managed to push the TV towards it, panting and leaning against the wall, exhausted.

"Stool for blocking!" An said, handing Anny a stool, which Anny immediately shoved in with the rest of their blockade. An then ran to the other side of the room where the Kanker brothers sat on Anny's couch, looking cozy and relaxed. Tee and Larie had their hands behind their heads as they leaned back into the couch. After Jay started kissing their front door, his brothers peeled him off and snuck into Anny's house through the back door so they could observe their girls in their natural habitat.

"Couch for blocking!" An cried as she snatched the seat from under the brothers.

"What's this supposed to be?" Jay asked Tee, who pulled up a booklet with the words 'Visit Anny's Home' to his face. "Let me check the tour guide…" he said, glancing through doodles he did of him kissing Anny in various places in her house, "It's some kind of dance, I think." He said, quickly closing it before his brothers could see what was really inside. The booklet had a drawing of a house on the front and, according to the front cover, it had been written by Tee himself.

Double-N stared at the touring trio, then turned to her friends, shaking and stuttering, "A-A-Anny…" she managed.

Larie smiled, his girl was just so _cute_ when she was nervous.

"This isn't the time for bird calls, Double-N!" Anny snapped, shoving another chair onto their blockade, as she turned to see what Double-N was pointing to. Double-N continued to make noises and point at the Kankers, but Anny just gave her a funny look.

"A cup for blocking!" An declared as she brought her friends a cup to help block the Kankers from entering. Anny indicated their brainy friend, "Double-N thinks she's a bird." Anny informed An, "I _hate_ birds." An spotted the Kankers across the room, her eyes widened with panic, "KAKAKAKA!" she cried, trying to get the word 'Kanker' to come out of her mouth but couldn't as she watched Jay's smile grow until it curled up his face. He had been waiting for some time with his girl all day.

Anny finally turned to where her friends were staring at, petrified, then Anny stiffened as well.

"And that is the call of the yellow-bellied girlfriend!" Tee said cheerfully as he put his booklet down, the boys smiling deviously at the Ans.

An pouted and Double-N shook with fright behind Anny, "How'd they get into my house?" she asked.

Larie smirked and pulled off his hat and pulled out their camera and looked at Double-N deviously, "It's time for your close up, holiday girlfriend!" he jeered as he snagged Double-N and ripped the hat over her head and shoved it down her body until it was around her waist, she looked at him, shaking and terrified, "You're so cute." He told her, gently stroking her chin with his finger, she shuddered. "How about a little hula hula?" he asked, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he aimed the camera at her. Double-N looked at the destroyed hat around her waist, "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" she cried as she pushed at the hat, "Nngg!" she struggled to try and get it off, Larie chuckling as he filmed her.

"Hey Larie, get me with Anny!" he called, grabbing her by the hair and holding her up beside him as if she was a prize-winning fish he had caught, her feet dangling in the air, Anny kicked and swung at him to let her go, but he didn't notice. All he noticed was that Larie was too busy laughing at Double-N's distress through the camera.

"Hey! Hello?" he cried, Anny still struggling to get free. "Hey Larie, I'm talking to you." Larie became more and more annoyed as his brother kept talking while he was filming Double-N.

"HEY LARIE! FILM US?" Tee shouted at his brother, "Film what?" Larie asked, annoyed, "You're not doing anything! You're just standing there!"

Jay clung to a sniffling An's back, his legs wrapping around her arms and locking them to her sides, his fingers through her hair. He had been whispering sweet words into her ears, but instead of having her melt into his arms, only it made her cry instead. Jay looked at his brothers, stunned that they were making such a scene in front of their girls.

Tears were still gliding down An's face as she watched Tee and Larie argue while Anny was fighting in mid air, trying to get Tee to drop her. She wanted to help her friend, but thanks to Jay, it was just one more thing she really wanted to do but couldn't.

Double-N still had the hat around her waist, she looked nervously at the arguing brothers, then looked back at the remaining Kanker, trying to figure out how they could get out of here while the two elder Kankers fought.

"I was gonna hang Anny from our rear view mirror like a troll!" Tee said. Anny scowled and kicked harder, who the heck was he calling a troll! She growled and tried to reach up and bite his arm.

"Big whoop." Larie said, rolling his eyes.

"Tee! Larie!" Jay cried, "Quit your fighting! We're on holiday!" he cried, moving An's head like a joy stick until she was on her knees then on her stomach, "We're supposed to be having fun!" Jay reminded them as he held himself up on his hands with his feet in the air while pushing An's face further into the carpet, then sitting on her butt as if it was a chair. Larie smiled and ran to his brother, "Ah, you're right, Jay!" he said, hopping onto An's face and standing on it.

"Yeah!" Tee said, cuddling Anny while she was upside down, ready to bite his arms off, "We're family!" He dropped Anny to the ground and cried "Group Photo!"

"Here Double-N!" Larie said, shoving the camera into her stomach as he passed her, much to her surprise, "Take it and make it good." He said, dashing towards Tee.

"Over by the pool, guys!" Jay cried from behind her as he ran to join his brothers. Double-N looked at the camera then held it up as the boys goofed off in Anny's fish tank, "Hi dad!" Tee said, waving cheerfully in the tank with Larie while Jay made faces against the back of the tank.

"Get away from my fish tank!" Anny cried.

"Um, Anny, please, I'm trying to get a good shot." Double-N said, motioning her to get out of the way. Anny stared at her in disbelief, "_A good shot_?" she echoed, hopping onto her friend's stomach and staring into the camera, "Double-N, that's something I'd expect from An!"

"That again is something I really wanted to do." An said sadly, then looked at the ground and started making circles in the carpet with her feet.

"An, do this!" Anny said, holding her hands out then pointing them towards the Kankers, "Get rid of…" she turned to the tank, her eyes widening in surprise, "My fish!" she finished softly, sounding hurt.

The only indication that there was any fish in the tank at any point in time was the single fish carcass that sunk to the bottom of the tank. Anny felt her eyes begin to burn with tears, she and her sister had gotten that tank for the fish that they won at the carnival when Anny was four. Well, her sister had won it for her since the guy behind the counter had made Anny cry by saying she'd never get one, but still, it had been something that the two had done together and it was very important to Anny.

Every year since, the Ans had gone to the carnival and would win a fish and put it into that tank, they had made it a tradition, and now those fish that they had worked so hard to earn were gone. The fish bones were big, so they had to belong to the biggest fish in there, the one her sister had caught for her. She clenched her fists. Those jerks ate her precious fish! Anny sniffled, tears burning in her eyes.

"Anny?" Double-N called, trying to place her hand on her shoulder, only for Anny to move it so her hand would flop back down to her side, she then looked to An, worried.

"Should I put them in a bag for you?" An asked as she reached for her but Anny pulled herself away, "Did you see where they went?" she growled, ready to tear the vacationing Kankers a new one for killing her fish.

"I was enraptured by An's words." Double-N said.

"Is it so wrong to be liked?" An asked. But before Anny could answer with something along the lines of, 'if it's by a Kanker, then yes' when they heard a crash from Anny's room. The girls' eyes widened and they dashed to Anny's room, where they were trashing the place, Anny's clothes were flung everywhere Jay and Larie were digging through her things. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she shouted angrily, she had never been so mad in her whole life.

"Who's gonna make us?" Tee asked, leaping onto her bed and kicking back to relax.

"Hey!" Larie cried, holding up a pair of leopard skin panties, "Hey are these _real _leopard skin undies?" he teased.

"That's quite enough, Larie!" Double-N snapped. An nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Their my sister's." Anny lied.

"It says Anny on the tag." Larie said with a smirk.

His brothers chuckling, Anny was turning red, her whole body began to shake. These… these… _KANKERS_… were in_ her_ house… in _her_ room… messing with _her_ stuff… and going through _her __underwear_?! Anny had long since reached her limit, she grabbed her underpants and yanked them back, "THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" But Larie had a good grip on them.

"I feel as though we should help Anny, An." Double-N said, but she was too scared of the blue-haired Kanker to move.

"Yes, we should." An agreed nervously, but she also stayed put.

"Make her put it on, Larie!" Tee jeered.

"I can't! She won't let go!" Larie laughed as he flung Anny by her underpants, "Give 'um up Larie, you don't stand a chance." She said, stars dancing in front of her eyes, dizzy from being swung around like a rag doll. Larie then wrapped her in the panties and called out to his brother, "How's this?"

Tee smiled, then did a wolf call, "Nice!" he said. Larie then yanked the underwear, sending Anny spinning next to Jay, "Hi Anny!" he said. Anny was so disoriented and dizzy that she had no idea what was going on, she was then flung away from Jay as he waved and said, "Bye Anny!"

Anny wobbled and tried to stay upright despite the dizziness. Double-N and An ran to her, hugging her and trying to pull her to safety as Double-N said, "Anny, I fear their becoming amorous!"

"What does that mean?" Anny asked, An tilted her head, also confused. Double-N whispered the definition into their ears. An and Anny's eyes widened in fear. The three girls then ran screaming towards the front door, "LAST ONE OUT IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Anny shouted, Double-N and An right behind her, the Kankers dashed out into the hallway as the girls made it to the door.

"Bye-bye girls, you'll have to come home sometime!" Tee said cheerfully as he waved.

"Yeah, and we'll be here when you do!" Larie added gleefully.

"So come back soon!" Jay said sweetly.

The girls dashed out the door and slammed it behind them. Tee looked over at his brothers, "Well I guess we can't spend much time with our girls today." He said, a little sad.

"We can still have fun without 'um!" Jay said.

"Yeah, besides, it's like you said, they have to come home sometime." Larie snickered.

.

.

.

Anny's front door burst open, water pouring out of her front door, the brothers riding on a table in their bathing suits.

"YAHOO!" Tee cried as the boys came to a stop on Anny's front step. Larie scowled at his brothers, "This water park idea stinks!" he said, annoyed that they had barely made it down the stairs and through the door. He stared at Jay, who had made the toilet overflow for them to be able to have enough water flow down the steps.

"Hey! It's not my fault the water pressure is low!" Jay said, pouting angrily at his older brother.

The Ans watched from Karen's front yard, looking over the fence.

"Everything's your fault, Jay." Tee joked, then slapped his youngest brother on the back.

"They're wrecking my house!" Anny cried angrily, tugging at her hair as she tried in vain to think of a way to get rid of them.

"Amateurs, Anny, don't make me laugh." An said, waving her hand dismissively at the Kankers. Double-N and Anny look at her, concerned.

"HEY!" The Ans turned around to see Karen and Rachel standing behind them, Rachel was confused while Karen looked annoyed, "Why are you dorks on my lawn?" she demanded as a grumpy Jenny stomps up, her hands in her pockets.

Anny thought about it for a moment, she couldn't tell the other girls that they had been kicked out of her house by the Kanker brothers' stupid holiday, "We heard your grass was greener, so we…"

"Hey Anny!" Tee called as he and his brothers popped up from behind the fence. The Ans looked up, horrified as the Kankers dumped bags of laundry onto their heads. "Here are our unmentionables," he said, the girls eyes widening in horror as they each slowly picked up one of the pieces of cloth from their heads and held them up for inspection. "press 'um," Tee said as the cloth in Anny's hand unfurled into a pair of white boxers with red polka dots, she looked as if she was about to vomit.

"Dry 'um." Larie continued as the cloth in Double-N's hand unfurled into a pair of black boxers, she looked as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"And don't skimp on the starch!" Jay said sternly as the cloth in An's hand unfurled into a pair of gray briefs, she looked as if she was about to scream.

The boys smirked at them before slipping back into Anny's yard, waiting for the girls to react.

The Ans stood there, shaking for a second.

"Double-N?"

"Yes, Anny?"

"Are we covered in the Kankers' _dirty underwear_?" she asked, her voice so high it hurt to listen to it.

"It was appear so, Anny." Double-N replied, her eyes twitching.

Then all three Ans shrieked," DIRTY UNDERWEAR!" in unison and began scrambling around Karen's yard, flinging the underpants off of them and onto the ground, Anny and Double-N making various noises of disgust as they threw another pair off of themselves while An shouted, "JAY'S YUCKY UNDERWEAR IS BAD FOR AN!" The boys chuckled as they continued to destroy Anny's home, Jay scratching his back with Plankette. Jenny's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at the sight of her friend held captive by Kanker.

'Soon.' She reminded herself, 'Just be patient, you'll get her back.'

"Hallo!" Rachel said, a knowing smile crawling up her and Karen's faces. The Ans managed to get the last of the Kankers' soiled undies off of them, "Having some boy troubles, are we?" Karen snickered, then Karen and Rachel burst out laughing.

Anny was pissed, what the heck was funny about the Kankers tossing their dirty underwear on them?

Double-N was horrified at the two girls, there she was, covered in Larie Kanker's disgusting _dirty_ _undergarments_ and those two thought it was _humorous_!

An wasn't paying attention, she was too busy thinking about how being covered in Jay's tightie-no-longer-whities was _not_ something she really wanted to do, then she began thinking about chickens to get her mind off of the fact that this was probably the only time in her life that she actually wanted to wash any kind of germs off of her.

"So?" Anny snapped, tossing one of Tee's dirty boxers at them, "They're on holiday!"

The two girls laughed harder, "A romantic getaway, huh?" Karen managed to get out as tears of laugher rolled down her cheeks.

"A coochie-coochie cruise?" Rachel offered, laughing so hard that she was holding herself up with one hand, clutching her stomach with the other.

"I guess these dweebs will be holding hands all summer!" Karen cried, finally collapsing on the ground as she laughed. Rachel looked to Jenny, who still looked angry and bitter, "Prune-face-Jenny do you hear this?" she asked, curious as to why she wasn't laughing and reaching to ruffle her hair in jest, only for her to grab her wrist and growl, "Don't _touch_ me." Then stomp off.

The five girls watched as she stormed off, confused as to why Jenny, who was normally the happiest person in the cul-de-sac, (she was tied with An) was suddenly so bitter. Rachel then looked to Karen and shrugged, only for them to go back to mocking the Ans and laughing until they had trouble breathing, "Come on, Rachel!" Karen snickered, "I'm getting a stitch!" she said as she got up and dragged her friend so they could play somewhere else. "Bye bye!" Rachel said as they departed.

"She's right Anny." Double-N said, her tone filled with dread, "They could be here a while, this pleasant weather ensures them a lonnng vacation." She said indicating the beautiful clear blue sky and the pleasant breeze that cooled the warm summer day.

Anny's eyes brightened and her face went from an angry pout to a devious grin, "Weather, huh?" she asked, rubbing her hands together, "Summer's about to call it a day, girls." She said smugly, then pulled her two friends into a huddle and told them the plan.

.

.

.

The boys were laying out lazily in the sun in their swim trunks, soaking up the rays on pieces of furniture from Anny's home, using her leopard skin panties as a flag. Tee's trunks were blue and he sat in a chair from Anny's bedroom, Larie's trunks were green and he lying on his back on her living room couch and Jay's were red and he was lying on his stomach on a coffee table. Tee was starting to get antsy, here he was, chilling at Anny's home, but without Anny, it really wasn't as much fun. She wasn't following him around or yelling at him to leave.

But she was gone, he berated himself, he and his brothers had went too far.

'I shouldn't have teased her about her leopard skin underwear.' He lamented as he stared at the panties waving in the breeze, wishing Anny was there to demand that he take them down. He sighed, then shook his head, he was still on holiday, he should just kick back and relax…

"Hey, Larie, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." Jay lazily called to their blue haired brother. Larie ignored him, smiling with his eyes closed as his brother kept calling for him to come over and flip him, not knowing that Larie was too busy fantasizing about Double-N wearing a white bikini and kissing him on the beach to bother listening to his blonde brother. Tee however, was getting more and more annoyed with Jay, until he finally hopped up from his chair stomped to his brother and snapped, "Shut up, Jay." Then flipped him and the table over, "Whoa!" he cried as he fell to the ground. Tee then turned to Larie and jumped onto his stomach, snapping him out of his fantasy with a start, "Ugh!" he cried, then glared up at his brother, annoyed that he not only pulled him out of his fantasy, but that he was now sitting on his chest.

"Didn't you hear your brother talkin' to ya?" he asked him, smirking down at his brother. Larie snarls at his older brother, then notices an underarm hair and gets an idea, he smirks, "Nope, must be this vacation air, I guess." He said, then plucked it. Tee howled in pain then growled at his brother, who slipped out from under him, "HA HA! SUCKER!" he laughed dashing away from Tee as he charged towards him, his arms reached out to pummel his brother, "GET BACK HERE!" He was really mad. That was his first armpit hair, he had wanted to show it off to Anny, but now he couldn't because of Larie. They ran around Anny's yard for a minute, then were suddenly hit with an onslaught of ice cold water from the sky.

"Cold!" they cried in unison, rubbing their arms and running to Jay, then using their brother's hair as an umbrella as they shook from the cold. "It's raining?" Jay asked, confused how it could be raining when it had been such a pleasant cloudless day a few moments earlier.

"Summer rains, you can never predict them." Double-N said cheerfully as she holds a running hose through a colander filled with ice from Anny's roof. "Commence thunder, Anny!" Double-N called out to her, Anny stood a few feet away with a pan and a metal trashcan, she smiled and nodded eagerly. She then lifted the trash can into the air and started banging on it with the pan, pretending the trashcan was Tee's face as the sound made the boys jump.

"It's a typhoon!" Jay cried, clutching his brothers tightly, making them fall over onto the ground. They stood, Jay and Larie shivering from the cold water Double-N was pouring onto their heads, Tee grabbed Jay and shook him angrily, he was not gonna let a stupid storm ruin his fun!

"So what? Are we gonna let a little typhoon ruin our vacation, are we?" Tee demanded. But before either of his brothers could respond, a strong wind blasts the brothers, pushing Larie into the trailer so his back is pressed against the door by the wind. Tee hangs onto Jay with everything he's got, "Hang on, Jay!" he cried, only for Jay to slip through his fingers and smash into Larie, so Larie now had his little brother's butt right below his face. Tee couldn't believe how strong this storm was, he tried looking in the direction of the wind, but his wet hair poked his eyes, "I can't see!" he cried.

Little did he know, the gusts that blew his brothers so they'd smack into their trailer actually came from a giant fan on the other side of the house. An grabbed a whole bush and cried up to her friends, "I got the debris, Anny!" she said happily, "I wanted to do this!" An added, glad she finally got to do something that she'd wanted to do today. She held it in front of the fan, "Alley-oop!" she said as she let the bush go and watched as it smacked Tee off of his feet and whammed him into his brothers, then An tossed a tree in for good measure and watched as it slammed the three troublesome brothers into their trailer. Jamie, who had been riding her bike to An and Sam's house, got caught in the breeze and cried, "My eyes! They're burning!" she cried, whining about getting a little dust in her eye while the Kankers had a bush and an entire tree thrown at them.

"WOOHOO!" Anny cried triumphantly from the roof, "Nice ad lib, An!" She complimented, indicating the tree sticking out of the Kanker's trailer, "Now get them off of my lawn!" she ordered.

"Okey-dokey, Smokey!" An said, then chuckled as she turned off the fan, "That rhymed." An then walked over to the trailer as Anny and Double-N laid down on the roof on their stomach and watched An.

"I must say that worked out quite well." Double-N said, proud of her and her friends for trapping the Kankers in their trailer.

An lifted up the trailer, "Cheerio, Kanker Brotherio!" An cried, trying to keep her rhyming-one-liner thing going.

"Now what?" Tee demanded, peeling himself off of the trunk of the tree inside and pulling himself so he could look out the window.

His jaw drops as he sees An holding the trailer with one hand with Anny and Double-N beside her, holding the hose, the colander filled with ice, the pan, the trashcan and they had the giant fan out behind them, the girls wave to them with smug smiles on their faces.

"They tricked us." Tee said in disbelief, his brothers rushed over to see, all of their eyes widened. An then gripped the trailer with both hands and threw it down towards the trailer park, "Don't even think about it, think about it!" she cried, swinging her arms and scowling at the trailer.

"Please, An," Double-N groaned, "No more rhymes." She said, hoping that was what An was going for with that last one.

The girls then watched as the trailer rolled down the road towards the trailer park, looking quite pleased and proud of themselves, they then began cleaning up the Kankers' mess so Anny wouldn't get into trouble when her parents got home later.

.

.

.

Jenny watched from the bushes as the Kanker's trailer rolled back towards the trailer park, this was finally her chance! She dashed on ahead, 'I'm coming, buddy!' she thought as she ran.

.

.

.

The Kankers banged around their trailer, smacking into their stuff, the furniture, the appliances, the walls, the stupid tree and each other. But, despite how much that hurt, it didn't nearly hurt as much as the fact that their girls tricked them to get rid of them.

Jay couldn't believe that An had threw their trailer like that as he bounced against the stove, but then again, he had told her to clean his dirty underwear, a chore that even _he_ despised.

Larie felt hurt that his girl had basically poured ice cold water on him as he banged into the TV the Ans had dismantled earlier, but then again, he did steal _all_ of her underwear, leaving her nothing for her to put on tomorrow. His eyes widened at that and let himself fantasize about Double-N not wearing any underwear as he then banged into the wall.

Tee felt numb as Plankette banged him on the head, getting stuck in his hair. Anny and her friends went through all that trouble to get rid of them, but then again, they'd broke into her house, been through all her stuff, ate her fish, went through her underwear and even used one as a flag. He knew they deserved the pain they were now going through. He then slammed spread eagle onto the trunk of the tree.

'I retract my last statement!' Tee thought as he stiffened in pain.

The trailer started speeding up until they were stopped by a clothesline, making the brothers smash against the window to see Jenny glaring at them as she snatched the clothesline and tugged it back towards a mailbox, pulling the flag up and hitching it to the flag. The brothers groaned and shook the stars out of their eyes.

"Look, it's that weird kid." Larie groaned.

"Yeah, that, that- I forget her name." Jay said.

"What's she up to?" Tee asked, confused as Jenny walked around the side of the trailer, "Hey! Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Who cares?" Jay asked, "She's a…" Suddenly the boys heard banging on the roof, "Huh?" Jay murmured.

Jenny wrenched open a panel in the roof and leapt inside screaming, "I'M COMING PLANKETTE!" The brothers instantly went on the defensive, the Ans sneaking into their house was one thing, after all, they _were_ their girlfriends. But this weird chick just jumped into their home and was taking Jay's backscratcher? This chick was going to have her butt kicked.

Kanker style.

Jenny leapt from the trailer, Plankette in her hands, "RUN PLANKETTE!" she cried, dashing away from the Kankers' clutches.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BACK SCRATCHER!" Jay shouted. Jenny scowled at him and snapped, "Scratch this!" and kicked the flag over, releasing the line and flinging the Kankers trailer backwards again, back towards the cul-de-sac, the brothers screaming as they flew through the day. She then looked back down at her wooden friend and smiled softly, "come on, Plankette, lets clean you up." Then the two friends walked home together, happy to be reunited.

.

.

.

Back at Anny's house, Anny scrubbed at the chair from her room that Tee had lounged around on with 'germ away' spray that Double-N had lent her, "Filthy, filthy, filthy!" she muttered angrily as she scrubbed.

"That's something I'd expect from Double-N, Anny!" An said, walking up to her friend with a smile. Anny glanced over at their brainy friend who was happily scrubbing the table Jay had lounged on earlier.

"Don't remind me." Anny groaned. She then looked around her Kanker free yard and sighed, relieved, as she sank back into her now-clean chair, that everything was back to normal.

Double-N lifted her head, puzzled, "Do you hear something?" she asked her friends. The girls looked up and saw the Kanker's trailer coming towards them, "Oh no…" Anny groaned right before the trailer bounced off the three girls and began teetering on the fence between Anny and Karen's lawn.

Karen was pulling at a lawn mower cord, trying to get the stupid thing to start when she noticed a trailer on her fence. She looked over at it, annoyed, "What's a trailer doing on my…" her eyes widened in comprehension and rushes over to try and push it back over to Anny's lawn, "STAY OFF MY LAWN!" she cried.

Anny and Double-N push it back towards Karen's lawn while An runs over to inform Karen about the Kankers, bursting through the fence and shouting, "KAREN! THERE'S A TRAILER ON YOUR… Oh…" she stopped, realizing that Karen was on the other side, pushing the trailer, "I guess you already know." She said.

Inside the trailer, the boys sit on the couch as it slides back and forth.

"Now this is what I call a vacation!" Larie said, sounding relaxed while Jay's cheek puffed up and his face was beginning to turn green.

"It's just like that cruise dad took!" Tee agreed cheerfully.

"I don't feel so good." Jay moaned.

Back outside Karen and Anny argue, "They're yours!" Anny cried.

"No way, yours!" Karen snapped.

"An! HELP!" Anny cried, but An stood there smiling, obviously forgetting her friends in need on the other side of the fence and said, "One plus one equals one on a bun!"

"AN!" her friends screamed as Karen finally pushed the Kankers back into Anny's lawn, nearly crushing Anny and Double-N, luckily they pressed themselves against the fence as the trailer tumbled back into Anny's lawn, so they had survived it unscathed. An rushed over to see if her friends were okay, and was relieved to see that they were alright and hugged them, grateful for her friends' safety.

The Kankers hopped out of the trailer, looking pretty pleased, well Tee and Larie did, Jay hopped out, his face green, he then pressed his hands over his mouth and dashed back in so he could puke, then hopped back outside, looking a little pale, but much better.

"We're back!" Tee smirked, "Did you miss us?" he asked Anny. Anny's face went from horrified to furious in a matter of moments. Double-N and An didn't look very happy to see them either.

"WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE FOR YOU THREE TO GET LOST!" Anny demanded in her shrillest tone. The brothers staggered back a bit, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"YEAH!" An agreed, scowling, "GO AWAY, JOSE!"

"WE'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR SHINANGANS!" Double-N informed them.

"Hey An," Anny said, "You wanna know what _I've_ been wanting to do all day?" An and Double-N nodded and all three Ans stomped over to the hose, and Anny turned it on then smiled triumphantly as she blasted the brothers back into the trailer with water. The Ans laughed for a bit as the brothers pulled themselves out of the doorway only to be blasted back in again. The boys looked up at the girls as they stood in front of the doorway, soaked and confused, "I've hoped you had a good holiday, boys." Anny said triumphantly, a proud smile on her face, "Because now it's time for you three to go home." Double-N nodded and they both looked at An, who smiled and lifted the trailer off the ground and flung it to the trailer park, throwing it with all the strength she had so it flew in the air and bounced through the forest until it landed right where it stood this morning before they had taken it out for a spin.

The brothers pulled themselves off the floor and looked around to see…

That somehow through all the bouncing that their home had been cleaned up, much to their surprise. They groaned and contorted themselves to stretch their sore limbs, vacations were fun, but exhausting.

"There really is no place like home, huh guys?" Tee asked his brothers. They nodded in agreement and hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, sinking back into the cushions as they relaxed.

"Yup." Larie said, "That vacation sure was fun though."

"Yeah, but next year, we're going to An's house!" Jay told his brothers.


End file.
